The Cat's Eye
by embersoflove
Summary: Six years after Hermione's Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead, but Dumbledore is not. Enjoy. HGDM.


**The only thing I own in this story is the plot.  
Please enjoy!**

_----------_

_Chapter One -- Empty_

I amsitting on the rug, my arms propped up on the low coffee table and my head supported by my palms. I am gazing out the window, my dark ringlets of brown hair falling messily down to the small of my back. My lips are pursed with my normally bright hazel eyes glazed, and my mind deep in thought.

How long have I been having the same dream? For about two years, after I got out of St. Mungo's for a reason my best friends slash roommates never told me. And especially since my twenty-third birthday on four months ago on September 19, I feel something was really missing. I still do.

_Something has left my life  
__And I don't know where it went  
__Somebody has caused me strife  
__And it's not what I was seeking_

In those dreams, I keep seeing cold but beautiful grey eyes. Who do those eyes belong to? They seem familiar. Everyday, I look for those eyes, but I never find them. I have never seen them before.

The dream always starts with me running. I am running in the empty coldness. Someone is chasing me, and I am blinded by my continuing tears. I trip, feeling the icy street against my wet face. I sit up on my knees, cradling my face and sobbing. And it starts to snow and the last thing I see are those stormy eyes.

_Didn't you see me, didn't you hear me?  
__Didn't you see my standing there?_

"Hermione?"

I look up, startled by my best friend's tired voice. I remove my arms from the coffee table after grabbing the mug of dark coffee I had brewed a few minutes ago.

"Why are you up so early? It's only five..." Ginny Weasley says, her voice coated with concern. "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. I can never sleep these days, especially with those dreams I'm having. Want some coffee?" I reply, watching Ginny run her hands through her flaming red mane of long hair.

Ginny shakes her head and frowns, biting her bottom lip. My orange cat Crookshanks stalks in quietly and seats himself in Ginny's lap. He purrs loudly.

I sip my coffee, waking up with the taste of warm bitterness. I close my eyes, and instantly, the vision of those eyes come into my mind. I feel a wave of sadness come over me and I feel like crying.

"Ginny, can you tell my why I went to St. Mungo's?" I ask, hoping she will say yes for once.

Ginny blinks slowly, still stroking Crookshanks. She sighs, and I think I see a glint of anguish in her bright eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't tell you yet. But you will find out soon enough."

_Why did you turn out the lights?  
__Did you know that I was sleeping?_

It's six in the morning now, an hour after I asked Ginny about my St. Mungo's problem. I make a batch of bacon and eggs, cooking enough for everyone (if they wake up, that is). She makes toast, brings out grape jam and marmalade, and sets the table.

Harry Potter walks in, still wearing pajama pants and a baggy T-shirt like me and Ginny. His black hair is messy as usual, but his green eyes are cheerful. He greets us with a "Good morning" before kissing Ginny's cheek, causing her to turn darker than her hair.

"Is Ron up yet? We're leaving for the cafe in an hour," I say, plopping down into a chair next to Ginny.

"His snoring caused me to wake up. So no, he's not up. Why don't you go wake him up?" Harry suggests, helping himself with some toast and eggs.

Quietly laughing, I head towards the room Harry and Ron share (different beds, mind you). I notice my plaid red pajama pants trudge on the floor, so I bend down to fold them up a bit in front before waking Ron up.

And sure enough, like Harry said, Ron is splayed across his bed with the bed covers dangling over the floor. The bed is magically charmed to be a feet or two longer than Ron's abnormally tall height.

"Ron," I say gently, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

He groans and turns to his side, mumbling, "A few more minutes, Mum."

I have an urge to roll on the floor with laughter but decide not to. I'm too mature (hah!).

Putting on the "Mum act", I "angrily" open the curtains and fill my lungs with air before yelling into his ear, "WAKE UP THIS INSTANT, RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron sits (or more like shoots) up and looks around with a look of panic on his freckled face. He sighs when he catches sight of me.

"For a moment, I thought Mum was here..." Ron mutters, slapping his hand on his forehead.

Hermione smiles in spite of herself. "Come eat breakfast, we're leaving in an hour."

Ron nods and Hermione canters out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

_Say a prayer for me  
__Help to feel the strength I did  
__My identity has been taken  
__Is my heart breaking on me?_

"I feel like I haven't eaten for years," Ron says after swallowing a whole plate of food. Ginny shoots him a look of disgust and he shrugs.

"You're such a pig, Ron," Ginny replies briskly. "A tall, freckly, red pig."

Hermione laughs along with Harry but adds, "It's too early to be fighting. Let's just eat."

"I agree," Harry nods, holding a spoonful of corn flakes.

A few minutes later, Ginny whispers to Harry, "The spell will break if she meets him today. It's been two years, already. Is she ready?"

Ron interrupts angrily. "What are you two talking about? Stop leaving me and Hermione out of everything."

"It's about you-know-what, Ron!" Harry exclaims, setting down the cup of orange juice he had been drinking.

"You-know-what?" A very confused looking Hermione questions. "What are you three talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really. We better get going, the cafe opens at seven, remember!" Ginny says earnestly.

_All my plans fell through my hands  
__They fell  
__Through my hands, on me  
__All my dreams, it suddenly seems_

I am walking a few feet behind Ginny, Harry, and Ron. They are talking about something they don't want me to hear. The snow is falling, and it is cold.

_It suddenly seems  
__Empty_


End file.
